Ciel in paradise
by Lady Victorian Vampire
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Ciel. Pour deux raisons... La première ne l'enchante guère, comme chaque année, et la deuxième, tellement délicieuse, qu'elle risquerait bien de lui faire oublier la précédente... *ATTENTION* M -16


_Me donnez-vous l'autorisation d'utiliser toutes mes cartes?_

_Ferme-la et exécute toi, misérable cabot._

_Yes, my Lord._

Sur cette réplique culte mais toujours aussi poignante, je m'apprête à vous narrer la vie au sein du manoir en faisant un petit détour en arrière, plus précisément en tout début de journée. Pourquoi ne continue-je pas le dialogue? Mais pour vous faire languir voyons... *rire démoniaque*

Tout était calme dans cette immense et prestigieuse demeure Phanthomive. La rosée du matin venait tout juste de cesser, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement depuis l'aube, et le soleil brillait comme jamais.

Ciel dormait serein, bien enfouit dans sa couette, tel un petit ange dans un nuage de coton. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian préparait le thé pour son réveil qui n'allait tarder, les autres domestiques occupaient leur poste habituel (Non sans difficultés et dégâts causés), et Pluto dormait devant la porte d'entrée, faisant de jolis rêves... Bref, la vie quotidienne. Sauf que cette journée était loin d'être banale... C'était l'anniversaire de Ciel.

Ces quinze ans plus exactement. Mais comme pour ses précédents anniversaires, il s'en moquait éperdument, et n'y pensa qu'à peine. Tellement, qu'il fallait le lui rappeler. Malheureusement pour lui, Elizabeth ne lui laissait guère le choix... Danse, froufrous à gogo, peluches mignonnettes et accoutrements ridicules s'offrirait à lui aujourd'hui. Eh oui, il était « obligé » de fêter son anniversaire. Il le savait très bien, qu'il devrait supporter cette journée en ne laissant rien paraître, pour ne pas blesser sa soit disant fiancée. Il aurait préféré de loin dormir tout le long, attendant la nuit tomber, afin de ne pas voir les minutes défiler en heure, à trop songer à son passé... Il détestait perdre son temps et ne rien faire. Et puis, s'occuper toute cette maudite journée l'aidera sûrement à ne pas trop avoir de pensées sombres. Ce jour fut le seul de l'année où il souhaiterait s'effacer, arracher son âme. De toute manière, quoi qu'il veuille et quoi qu'il craigne, il allait vivre cette journée tout du long. Mais pour l'instant, il dormait, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il allait vivre très bientôt.

En tant qu'excellent Majordome d'Enfer, Sebastian prit tout en main. Il donna une tâche bien précise à chacun : May Linn se chargea de tout nettoyer de fond en comble avec l'aide de Tanaka; Bard devait s'occuper de préparer la salle à manger comme il se devait, et la nourriture bien-sûr; et Finny tailla en de nouvelles formes les hais du jardin, en coeur, poneys, et autres « bisounours », sous la demande de cette gamine écervelée qui se destine à Ciel... D'ailleurs, elle omit de le transmettre à Sebastian, qui n'aurait aucunement approuvé ces horreurs sans noms gâcher ce jardin magnifique. Ainsi, pendant que tout le monde s'occupa de ce qu'il y avait à faire, il pu s'en aller, retirer Ciel du pays des songes.

Sebastian entra sans un bruit dans la sombre chambre de son Maître. Il déposa sur la table de chevet un petit plateau d'argent, sur laquelle reposait une théière et une tasse d'une noble beautés. Il se pencha ensuite sur son visage pâle, une main caressant délicatement sa douce peau juvénile, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Maître, il est temps pour vous de revenir dans le monde des vivants.

Il partit ensuite ouvrir les rideaux en un coup sec, pour laisser pénétrer les rayons du soleil, puis la fenêtre, afin d'accueillir le vent frai dans la grande pièce. Ayant entendu un grognement derrière lui, il se retourna, et vit Ciel, les yeux mi-clos, l'air fort mécontent.

_* les mains derrière le dos, s'incline* Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire jeune Maître._

_*se relève faiblement et se frotte la tête* Je t'en prie Sebastian! Cesse les formalités._

_*se redresse, adoptant une posture droite* Pourquoi donc cette expression si contrariante? Cela déplairait fortement à votre promise. *esquisse un sourire moqueur*_

_*lance un regard noir en guise de réponse à sa provocation puis ferme les yeux, l'air agacé* Fais-moi donc goûter ce thé, son odeur interpelle mes sens._

_*un fin sourire aux lèvres* Mais tout de suite Maître._

Sans plus attendre, il se faufila près de lui et le lui servit. Ciel s'empara nonchalamment de la tasse, et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Sebastian se contenta de l'observer avaler sa première gorgée. Un silence assassin régna durant d'interminable secondes, Ciel prenant un air dubitatif, et Sebastian restant impassible, comme toujours, en attente d'une quelconque réaction.

_*baisse légèrement la tête* Succulent, comme toujours. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Sebastian._

_*s'incline en posant sa main droite sur le coeur* Etant le Majordome du Lord Phanthomive, je me dois d'être irréprochable. Ravi que cela fasse votre bonheur..._

_Certainement. *reprends une gorgée* Soit dit en passant, il m'en faut bien plus pour atteindre le paradis._

_*se redresse* J'aimerais pouvoir vous-y aider mais je ne suis qu'un simple majordome..._

_*ricane doucement* Ne disais-tu pas devoir être irréprochable? Cela signifie être capable de faire tout ce dont ton Maître aspire, quoi qu'il t'en coûte._

_*acquiesce en faisant un faux sourire* Que désirez-vous donc en ce jour si spécial?_

_*le ton ferme* Approche-toi donc._

Sur ces paroles, Ciel posa sa tasse délicatement sur le plateau argenté, et retira sa couette de sur ses jambes, les laissant apparaître nues, et aussi blanche que ses draps. Sebastian s'exécuta sur le champ, se rapprochant de lui et s'inclinant quelque peu.

_*air sadique* Ferme les yeux..._

Sebastian fronça des sourcils, n'aimant guère que l'on joue avec lui, mais fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demanda. Ciel s'accrocha sauvagement à sa cravate, et déposa un tendre baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, puis y passa sa langue délicatement. Sebastian ne montra aucune émotion le trahir, les yeux toujours fermés, se concentrant afin de garder son équilibre et son sang-froid, car il fut tout de même très étonné de ce comportement si audacieux de la part de son jeune Maître. Ciel continua à laisser délicatement des baisers sur tout le visage du Démon, tout en serrant plus fort encore sa cravate, afin de le faire basculer. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il y fut finalement parvenu. Sebastian se retrouva allongé sur lui, l'air démuni. C'est alors que Ciel se mit à lui caresser la tête, toujours un air sadique se lisant sur son visage... Qu'avait donc le jeune Noble en tête? Sebastian releva la tête et le regarda avec insistance, l'air intrigué.

_*toujours en lui caressant la tête* Bon toutou... *son sourire sadique s'élargissant* Abboie._

_*hésite quelques secondes* Wouf, wouf!_

Le jeune garçon ria comme lorsque il était petit garçon. Jamais personne ne l'avais vu dans cet état, mis à part Lady Elizabeth et Tanaka bien-sûr... Et maintenant Sebastian, qui ne fit qu'un petit sourire satisfait tout en regardant son Maître. A cet instant, Ciel s'arrêta soudainement de rire, et reprit en possession son air naturel, sérieux et terriblement froid. Si proche de lui, le Démon scruta l'intérieur de son oeil habituellement caché, se perdant dans ce violet éclatant, puis fit une grimace. Effectivement, il venait de recevoir une gifle que l'on peut nommer « royale »...

_On ne t'as donc jamais appris de ne fixer sous aucun prétexte son Maître dans les yeux?_

_*le visage sévère et les yeux rouges* Veuillez me pardonner._

Ciel fut très surpris et désappointé par l'expression et l'aura si glaciale que dégageait à l'instant son serviteur, lui d'habitude sachant rester neutre. Sebastian se mit à califourchon sur lui, attrapant sa tête de ses mains gantées froides. Les yeux encore plus rouges que précédemment, il le fixa de nouveau dans les siens, écarquillés, et dégagea l'une de ses mèches cachant son oeil droit, puis dit sèchement:

_Me pardonnez-vous, jeune Maître?_

_*d'un ton grave, en repoussant ses mains* Seulement si je suis satisfait de la punition que tu va subir de suite pour cet affront._

_*le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rouges sang* Je ferais tout mon possible pour cela, soyez-en sûr._

Ciel retira son habit de nuit en une vitesse éclair et, gardant son air toujours aussi sérieux, s'allongea en étalant son corps superbement dessiné, et d'un regard aguicheur, lui fit un sourire en coin. Sebastian se mit à sourire à son tour, ne sachant guère comment réagir d'une manière autre que celle-ci en voyant ce corps nu s'offrir à lui; si fin et délicat, si blanc et pure... Finalement, il prit l'initiative de se pencher. Il n'allait tout de même pas rater une occasion comme celle-là, même si cela lui couterait des gifles ou autres sévices corporels, qu'il apprécierait sûrement d'ailleurs... bien pour ça que je l'aime mon Sebi! *zbaf*

Il était maintenant collé serré avec son Maître, son visage frôlant le sien, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles chaud se mélangeant. Ciel perdit toute assurance à partir du moment où Sebastian pris le contrôle de la situation, adoptant un comportement dominateur, l'air décidé et les yeux remplis de malices. Et le chasseur devînt chassé... Sebastian se pencha vers l'oreille de celui-ci, et murmura d''une voix suave et douce.

_J'attends vos ordres, cher Maître._

Ciel commença à caresser son cou et à le mordiller. Le démon se laissa faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, ressentant un tant soi peu de plaisir. Du moins, il croit que c'est cela, « ressentir du plaisir »; des chatouillis parcourant tout son corps, surtout les zones touchées, et les pensées loin, très loin... C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, et qu'il essayait de se mettre à la place d'un humain. Ciel mordit cette fois à pleines dents, ce qui le fit réaterir sur terre. Le jeune Noble se mit à sourire lorsque il vit Sebastian faire une légère grimace de douleur.

_*d'une voix ferme* Empare-toi de mon corps Sebastian._

_*fixe son regard sur son torse imberbe, tout en salivant* Veuillez expliciter?_

_*se rapproche de son visage, le regard démoniaque* Joue avec moi. Fais de moi ta poupée sexuelle. Offre-moi le plaisir charnel comme tu ne l'as jamais fais auparavant pour quiconque._

Sebastian l'observa avec un air d'étonnement durant une petite seconde, puis fit un sourire en coin, le regard en disons long sur ses mauvaises intentions...

_Me donnez-vous l'autorisation d'utiliser toutes mes cartes?_

_*lui réponds d'un léger sourire, se mordillant la lèvre, tout en disant d'un ton sec* Ferme-la et exécute toi, misérable cabot._

_Yes, my Lord._

Sebastian fit donc ce que son Maître attendait de lui, ne se laissant pas prier. Le jeune Noble étant déjà nu, il retira sa cravate à moitié défaite par la fougue de celui-ci, puis sa veste. Alors qu'il commença à entrouvrir sa chemise, Ciel ne pu attendre plus longtemps que son majordome se décide à lui sauter dessus, il le fit donc. Ses bras entourait le cou brûlant de son serviteur attitré, et sa langue dansa sur ses lèvres toutes aussi chaudes. Sebastian laissa donc sa chemise comme telle, et le prit avec force de ses bras finement musclés, puis participa à la danse. Ciel, qui se sentit si faible et fétiche en dessous de lui, dominé mais à la fois protégé, l'embrassa avec passion et sans aucune retenu. Sebastian le tenu si fort, qu'il se sentit écrasé. Mais il ne broncha mots, puisque c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait... Qu'il se lâche totalement et s'amuse avec lui, avec son corps en entier... En effet, le jeune Noble étant toujours au dessus de tous et de tout, voulu se faire dominer. Lui-même était surpris lorsque il se prit à fantasmer sur son Majordome des Enfers. Et encore plus lorsque c'était lui la victime qui « subissait » ce que le Démon lui faisait...

La première fois qu'il fantasma sur lui, était un jour comme un autre. Il avait alors treize ans. C'est lorsqu'il prit son bain, et que Sebastian vint le frotter, le sécher puis l'habiller... Les pensées impures envers son homme à tout faire défilaient dans son esprit. Il n'acceptait cela, hors, il était rare qu'il se laisse aller à de telles pensées. Son fantasme d'être soumis vint exactement au même moment; ce qui fit le choc deux fois plus lourd à supporter. Et finalement non, trois fois plus lourd, puisque c'est en plus un homme... Il ne tenta aucunement de rendre ses fantasmes délirants réalités. Du moins... Jusqu'à maintenant. L'avenir nous dira ce qu'il en est...

Ciel commença à sortir ses griffes, sous l'excitation qui se ressentait de plus en plus en prolongeant le baiser passionné. Sous l'infime douleur et l'énorme plaisir ressentit par les ongles aiguisés de ce dernier, il planta les siens dans son dos. Lui, en revanche, cessa le baiser net et fit une légère grimace. Sebastian se mit alors à rire faiblement, puis à lécher son cou, et descendre pour arriver à ses tétons. Ciel ôta ses mains de sur lui pour les accrocher à ses draps. Plus les coups de langue se faisaient rapide et intense, plus il serrait ses poings. Et lorsque il sentit que Sebastian les suçotaient et les mordillaient, il laissa un léger soupir d'extase glisser entre ses lèvres. Sebastian, voyant qu'il réussissait parfaitement son « dur travail », descendit de plus belle... Il lui fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. Car, pendant qu'ils s'amusaient, les autres risquaient à n'importe quelle moment de débarquer...

Ils ne s'en sortent jamais sans Sebastian, faisant toujours quelque chose de travers... Il devait donc satisfaire son Maître à souhait, et en même temps, ne pas traîner pour la fête, et éventuellement faire ce qui n'a pas été fini ou bien fait de lui-même.


End file.
